mtgfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Traidores de Kamigawa
Traidores de Kamigawa es la expansión de Magic número 34, y la segunda en el bloque de Kamigawa. Fue lanzada el 4 de febrero de 2005. Su presentación fue el 22 de enero de 2005.3 Detalles de la colección Traidores de Kamigawa contiene 165 cartas de bordes negros (55 comunes, 55 infrecuentes y 55 raras). El símbolo de la expansión es un "shuriken" o "shaken" que evoca la temática ninja de la colección.3 Un shuriken es un arma oculta tradicional japonesa que se usaba generalmente como arma arrojadiza, y algunas veces como arma punzante o cortante. "Shuriken" es el nombre que se les da a los pequeños objetos filosos, mientras que "shaken" es usado tradicionalmente para referirse al acto de "lanzar estrellas". La colección introduce las palabras clave Ninjutsu y Ofrenda. Historia Ahora, al servicio de la Princesa Michiko y en la tutela de Myojin del Alcance Nocturno, Toshi Umezawa intenta honrar sus ideales mientras persigue sus propios fines. Pero, la Guerra de Kami amenaza en engullir Kamigawa, y espíritus bestia inimaginables y poderosos amenazan el mundo. Y en el corazón de la batalla, se mueve la figura del Daimyo, cuyos rasgos impasibles ocultan un crimen siniestro que roe el corazón del mundo.56 Marketing Traidores de Kamigawa se vendía en sobres de 15 cartas, cuatro mazos temáticos preconstruidos y un Fat Pack.4 Los sobres de expansión mostraban las ilustraciones de las cartas Ojo de Opalo, Yojimbo de Konda, Ojos de Tinta, sierva de Oni e Isao, bushi inspirado. Las cartas de presentación era Ojos de Tinta, sierva de Oni foil con ilustración alternativa. La carta de lanzamiento fue Pupilo budoka. La colección iba acompañada de una novela escrita por Scott McGough (Heretic: Betrayers of Kamigawa). Ficha # Ficha espíritu 3/3 con la habilidad de volar para Oyobi, la que parte los cielos. Fue creada exclusivamente para Magic Online.7 Temáticas y mecánicas * Ninjutsu permite al jugador poner una criatura ninja en el campo de batalla desde su mano girada y atacando pagando un coste y regresando un atacante no bloqueado que controle a la mano.8910 * Ofrenda permite al jugador pagar un hechizo parcialmente sacrificando una criatura con un cierto tipo de criatura y, en adición, permite lanzar el hechizo como si tuviera destello. Esta habilidad aparece en cinco criaturas Rspíritu, los espíritus protectores de cinco especies no humanas en Kamigawa. Ciclos Traidores de Kamigawa tiene ocho ciclos y un ciclo vertical. * Protectores: Los protectores son criaturas legendarias espíritu raras que tienen ofrenda de criaturas. Por ejemplo, Protector de los orochi tiene ofrenda de víbora, la cual permite al controlador sacrificar una víbora para lanzar la carta como si tuviera destello y pagando la diferencia de maná de la carta y la víbora sacrificada. El Protector de los kitsune tiene ofrenda de zorro, y así según corresponda. Cada protector tiene una habilidad. — Protector de los orochi, Protector de los kitsune, Protector de los akki, Protector de la luna y Protector de los nezumi.11 * Costes alternativos - Empalmar con lo arcano: un ciclo de instantáneos comunes que pueden ser empalmados con lo arcano pagando un coste de empalme que no incluye maná. — Golpe de cien garras, Velo de secreto, Susurro de Horobi, Torrente de piedra y Rugido del Jukai. * Baku: un ciclo de espíritus comunes que ganan contadores de Ki siempre que sus controladores lancen un hechizo de espíritu o arcano. Estos contadores pueden ser removidos para una habilidad. — Baku melena de cera, Baku melena de plumas, Baku melena de cráneos, Baku melena de cuchillas y Baku melena de pétalos. El artefacto Altar baku tiene una mecánica similar y complementa al ciclo. * Cartas invertidas: un ciclo de criaturas Humano 2/2 que cuestan MM, pueden ganar contadores de ki siempre que se lance un hechizo de espíritu o arcano y pueden ser invertidas al comienzo del paso final una vez que tengan por lo menos dos contadores de ki. Sus formas invertidas son espíritus legendarios con habilidades activadas que requieren remover sus contadores de ki. — Escudero fiel, Jushi inexperta, Matón contratado, Bandido astuto y Pupilo de budoka.12 * Genju: un ciclo de auras que pueden convertir a la tierra a la que encantan en una criatura hasta el final del turno por 13, y además estas auras regresan a la mano cuando la tierra encantada va a un cementerio. — Genju de los cedros, Genju de las cascadas, Genju de las ciénagas, Genju de los campos y Genju de las cimas. El Genju del reino que es de todos los colores también está presente como complemento del ciclo. * Espíritus de un solo maná: un ciclo de espíritus 1/1 comunes que cuestan un maná de color y que pueden ser sacrificados para una habilidad. — Kami de la esperanza vana, Kami de la lágrima, Chiquillo de la cólera, Cría de escarcha e Hijo de las espinas. * Hechizos de lobotomía: un ciclo de hechizos infrecuentes que exilian una carta objetivo, y además también exilian todas las otras copias de esa carta en el cementerio, mano y biblioteca de su controlador. Todas son reimpresiones provenientes de El destino de Urza. — Depurar, Sofocar, Erradicar, Esparcir sal y Astillar.14 * Cardúmenes: instantáneos arcanos que cuestan MM. Un ciclo de hechizos para arrojar, lo que significa que el jugador puede exiliar una carta en su mano del color apropiado con un coste de maná convertido de X en lugar de pagar el coste de la carta. Varios peces aparecen en las ilustraciones de cada una de estas cartas. — Cardumen llameante, Cardumen disruptor, Cardumen nutriente, Cardumen brillante y Cardumen repugnante.15 * Maná que no desaparece (conocido como "Maná sin quemadura"): un ciclo de cuatro cartas que agregan maná que no se pierde al final de las fases y los pasos (y anteriormente no causaban quemadura de maná). — Marca de Sakiko, Sakiko, madre del verano, Llamaverdor de la tribu Sakura y Shizuko, llamadora del otoño. Cada carta tiene texto de reglas que dice "Hasta el final del turno, no pierdes este maná al final de los pasos y las fases.". Ciclo vertical * Cometavítreas: criaturas azules con la habilidad de volar que tienen "Siempre que esta criatura sea objetivo de un hechizo o habilidad por primera vez cada turno, contrarresta ese hechizo o habilidad.". La rara, que técnicamente no tiene esta oración en su texto, convierte a todas tus criaturas en cometavítreas. — Cometavítrea de luz trémula, Cometavítrea azabache y Kira, Hilador de cristal. Cartas reimpresas Las siguientes cartas han sido reimpresas de colecciones de anteriores: * El "ciclo de lobotomía" (Depurar, Sofocar, Erradicar, Esparcir sal y Astillar) — fue visto por última vez en El destino de Urza. Mark Rosewater dijo: "They were chosen for repeats as their ability to remove threats from the game seemed like a good answer to a number of issues in Standard at the time (Testigo eterna, Lanzaesquirlas trasgo, Atalaya en las nubes, etc.)." * Alas fantasmales, visto por última vez en El vientoligero. Reimpresiones funcionales * Masa retorcida es una reimpresión funcional de Armodón adiestrado de la Octava Edición, salvo por el tipo de criatura. * Cohorte trasgo es una reimpresión funcional de Reclutas mogg de Tempestad, salvo por el tipo de criatura. Cartas destacables Jitte de Umezawa es probablemente la carta más poderosa incluida en un mazo preconstruido (el mazo El nido de la rata). Otras cartas que escalaron en el juego construido fueron Ojos de Tinta, sierva de Oni, Puente helado de Tendo16, Cardumen brillante, Cardumen llameante (prohibido en Modern desde septiembre del 2011, solo un mes después de que Modern se convirtiera en un formato sancionado), Fragmentos de deslealtad, Venganza de Goryo (homónimo de un mazo combo en Modern que usa esta carta para revivir a Griselbrand), Ninja de las horas tardías y Flamas de la mano sangrienta. Mazos temáticos Las mazos temáticos preconstruidos son: Referencias # ↑ Wizards of the Coast. (August 02, 2004.) "Ask Wizards - August, 2004", magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Brian David-Marshall. (January 07, 2002.) "Betraying the Secrets of the Prerelease", magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Brady Dommermuth. (October 31, 2006.) "Ask Wizards", magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (December 09, 2004.) "Betrayers of Kamigawa Graphical Goodies", magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Rei Nakazawa. (January 10, 2005.) "The Sting of Betrayal", magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Jay Moldenhauer-Salazar. (January 14, 2002.) "A Flavorful View of Betrayers", magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (July 30, 2002.) "Unseen tokens", magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (January 10, 2005.) "When Ninjas Attack", magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (January 32, 2005.) "Ninjas & Pirates & Myrs… Oh My!", magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Aaron Forsythe. (February 04, 2005.) "“You Should Have Blocked", magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (January 17, 2005.) “Faces in the Patron”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (January 17, 2005.) “Flip Service”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Paul Sottosanti. (January 14, 2005.) “When Trees Attack”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (March 28, 2005.) “Betrayers' Lobotomies”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Aaron Forsythe. (January 21, 2005.) “Beware the Shining”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (March 31, 2005.) “Tendo Ice Bridge”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Magic: The Gathering Wiki.